Guile
"Go home and be a family man!" Guile is a character from the Street Fighter series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former Casual Champion and currently participates in tag team competition with Duke Nukem as Team America. In Street Fighter Guile is one of the most famous characters in the Street Fighter series. Wielding a whole two special moves, Guile is a personification of the American spirit, from his manly impossible haircut to his green tanktop. His theme song goes with everything. Everything. In VGCW The heart of a Lion Guile had mixed success early in his VGCW career, and seemed to lack dire ction. He took part in several King of the Ring tournaments but was often eliminated early. He also participated in tag team matches with a variety of partners, including Barack Obama. Guile was later given an opportunity to truely launch his career: He was chosen to wrestle The President of the United States in his retirement match. Guile was already well aquainted with Obama, helping him in matches against Dictators like Bison and Hitler, and it was up to him to send his commander-in-chief out with a bang. In the first case of it, Guile and Obama would enter the ring together in Guile's Jeep, with Obama holding the American flag in one of the most patriotic scenes in VGCW history. Although Obama would put up a valiant last stand, he was no match for Guile's strength and speed, eventually being pinned. Guile and the President would embrace eachother one last time before Obama left the company for good. Are you bad enough to be Champion? Guile, using the momentum he gained from defeating the President to finally launch his career, and immediately beginning a quest for championship gold. On January 16, 2013, Guile particpated in a #1 contender six-man battle royal match for a shot at the Casual Championship. Guile once again fought hard, and made it to the final two, joined by Liquid Snake. Thanks to Guile's extensive knowledge on how to deal with Terrorist, he would manage to get the better Liquid, and after a well fought battle pinned the son of Big Boss after a Powerbomb. This would also effectively end Liquids career, and meant one less Terrorist in VGCW. On the next broadcast, Guile would go on to defeat Waluigi in a quick Ladder Match for the Casual Championship, becoming only the second person to ever hold the belt. Although Waluigi did manage to beat Ezio, the belt itself wasn't seen as prestigious. Guile however, would change this. Following his victory, Guile would face his toughest challenger yet. He would find himself once again facing a fellow American, this time in the form of Duke Nukem. The two patriots both shared experience in fighting aliens to protect the Constitution, which meant this would be a close match. Despite going headfirst through Table-san's indecently exposed body, Guile knew that a loss would affect his and the USA's involvement in the X-COM project, and though his foe Duke was adept at fighting aliens by himself, Guile couldn't risk the world on just one man's ability. Despite his best efforts however, it seemed that Duke had the better of Guile, giving him a brutal stunner outside of the ring, but Guile refused to lose his championship like this. He used the one last trick up his sleeve, and managed to escape into the ring. When Duke followed, Guile would deliver one last DDT out of nowhere and managed to pick up a decisive pin, defending his championship belt, and the USA's funding of Extraterrestrial Combat. Duke most likely went home to think about becoming a family man (but instead went to a strip club and cried between a stripper's breasts). Guile showed everyone that had the heart of a champion, and was a true American hero. After holding the title for almost a month, Guile defended his Casual Championship against #1 Contender Ash Ketchum on the February 22nd, 2013 broadcast. Unfortunately, Guile did not strategize correctly. Up until that point, Ash had had a career resurgence of his own and was becoming one of the top faces in VGCW. Guile would give it everything he had, but even a last second Sonic Boom wasn't enough to keep the hot blooded trainer down. Duke would eventually be pinned by Ash, leading him to evolve into Red and become the longest reigning Casual Championship to date. The Real Americans After missing several shows, Guile made his return on 2013-03-26. He wasn't alone however, as he and his old foe Duke Nukem seemed to have found a mutual respect for each other after their match for the belt, and decided to join forces and form a team so patriotic and free that no terrorist could stand against them. Their debut match was against a worthy opponent, the Hero of Earth, plus his smug partner, Dan the Unpatriotic Man. Team America started out fast, quickly dominating Dan and showing off an array of tag team moves. Dan would eventually tag Satan in, but not too long afterward betrayed Mr. Satan, leaving him to fight Team America by himself. Satan fought hard, but was no match for both Guile and Duke and was pinned. The Patriots now have their sights set on the Co-Op Championship, including the Communist and dictator that hold them. Their road to the Co-Op Championship started with failure as they faced GameCenter FU on the 2013-04-23 stream in a Tornado tag team match. Arino paired up with Guile while the Nerd took on Duke. While things started well for Team America, they slowly lost control of the match, with Guile eating a Last Continue and Duke an F-Bomb, and both ended up pinned by the Nerd. Their patriotism was no match for the sheer badness of the Power Glove. External Links Obama after being sent into retirement by Guile Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Guile title.png|Guile after winning the Civil War SuperGuile.jpg